steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dioptaz
Dioptaz - klejnot z Homeworld, OC użytkowniczki Yin1234, niewidoma, jej miejsce urodzenia nie jest znane, najprawdopodobniej powstała około czterech tysięcy lat temu, główna bohaterka serii "Oczy, które nie widzą" Wygląd Dioptaz jest bardzo niskim klejnotem - o połowę niższym od Stevena. Ma pistacjowy odcień skóry, z wyjątkiem oczu - pod nimi staje się nieco ciemniejsza. Jej oczy są szare, w kształcie odwróconego półksiężyca, przez co niemal zawsze wygląda na zmęczoną. Nosi jasno zieloną sukienkę z ciemnym golfem, czarnym paskiem w talii oraz ciemniejszym dołem. Na nogach ma białe rajstopy. Jej buty są w tych samych kolorach co sukienka, sięgają za kostkę. Ręce klejnotu są w całości zakryte przez szare rękawiczki. Jej jasno zielone włosy są upięte w dwa warkocze sięgające do połowy pleców. Klejnot Klejnotem Dioptazu jest Dioptaz znajdujący się na środku jej czoła. Ma on kolor ciemno zielony i kształt odwróconej łezki. Dioptazy należą do klejnotów rzadkich. Charakter Mimo braku zdolności widzenia jest to klejnot raczej radosny. Wiele z jej zachowań jest charakterystycznych dla dziecka - gdy się złości tupie nóżką i zaczyna płakać, pyta praktycznie o wszystko. Jest naprawdę ciekawa świata - poznaje go za pomocą słuchu, dotyku i węchu. Zawsze ma przy sobie notes, w którym zapisuje swoje odkrycia. W przeciwieństwie do Rose nie ufa innym klejnotom, ale nie ma problemu z zaczynaniem rozmowy. Często zdarza się, że mówi i za siebie i za nią. Łatwo ją rozzłościć - mała ma bowiem problemy z panowaniem nad gniewem. Często krzyczy, zwłaszcza gdy jest zdenerwowana lub podekscytowana. Ma kompleksy z powodu swojej defektywności. Często płacze z tego powodu i marzy, by kiedykolwiek coś zobaczyć. Czasem miewa depresyjne dni, w czasie których stwierdza, że jest beznadziejna i niepotrzebna. Łatwo ją wtedy zranić, a Dioptaz jest osoba raczej pamiętliwą. Broń Bronią Dioptaz są okulary. Mają one kształt zbliżony do kształtu motyla. Są zielone i na wpół przezroczyste. Przy zakończeniach mają czarny kolor. Ich funkcją wbrew pozorom wcale nie jest poprawianie wzroku. Wręcz przeciwnie - wytwarzają bardzo jasny strumień światła służący do oślepienia przeciwnika. Ponieważ Dioptaz jest młodym klejnotem, wciąż nie umie w pełni korzystać ze swojej broni. Często zdarza się jej użyć okularów przypadkowo lub nie potrafić ich przywołać. Umiejętności Podstawowe Tak jak każdy klejnot potrafi zmieniać kształt, wywołać broń, tworzyć fuzję i wycofać się do formy klejnotu, by uleczyć obrażenia. Ponieważ jest niewidoma potrzebuje przewodnika, by móc się swobodnie poruszać. Jej pozostałe zmysły są znacznie wyostrzone - zwłaszcza słuch. Potrafi usłyszeć zbliżający się klejnot z odległości pięciu mil. Charakterystyczne Głos Jedną ze specjalnych umiejętności klejnotu jest mocny głos. Potrafi z jego pomocą kruszyć szkło oraz niektóre mniej twarde skały. Normalnie głos Dioptazu przypomina raczej dziecięcy, natomiast podczas używania tej umiejętności brzmi raczej jak śpiewaczka operowa. Może osiągnąć głośność do dwustu czterdziestu decybeli. Dioptaz używa tej umiejętności zazwyczaj razem z błyskiem swoich okularów - wówczas jednocześnie oślepia i ogłusza przeciwnika. Naturalnie efekt mija po jakimś czasie różnym dla każdego rodzaju klejnotu. Szybkość Jak każde nieco nadpobudliwe dziecko, Dioptaz zawsze jest wszędzie pełno. Jest wyjątkowo szybka i zwinna, przy czym warto zauważyć, że z powodu ślepoty zdarza się jej wpaść na przeszkody. Właśnie z tego powodu potrzebuje przewodnika, który posłuży jej za oczy - powie, kiedy ma skręcać i w którą stronę. Skoki Dioptaz pod tym względem bardzo przypomina kangura - skacze wysoko i na spore odległości. Wysokość jej jednego skoku nawet czterokrotnie jej wzrost, natomiast długość waha się od sześciu do ośmiu metrów. Niestety Dioptaz nie może korzystać z tej umiejętności, ponieważ jest to dla niej zbyt ryzykowne. Kilkukrotnie miała okazję się o tym przekonać - dwa razy wpadła na inne klejnoty, trzy razy wylądowała na statkach kosmicznych, a raz utknęła prze to na drzewie. Historia Narodziny Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie jak wyglądały jej narodziny. Ona sama również tego nie pamięta. Wie tylko, że wokół było bardzo cicho i pusto - możemy zatem przypuszczać, iz miało to miejsce na jednej z planet nie zamieszkałych przez klejnoty. Błąkała się przez blisko pięćdziesiąt lat po pustkowiach, aż wreszcie przypadkiem odkryła stary teleporter. Z jego pomocą dotarła najpierw na asteroidę Prasiolit, gdzie została zauważona przez kłusowników. Nie potrafiła się jeszcze bronić, jednak na szczęście udało jej się aktywować swoje okulary. Dzięki nim oślepiła przeciwników, a sama uciekła teleporterem na Homeworld. Pobyt na Homeworld Od razu po teleportowaniu się na Homeworld, Dioptaz usłyszała wiele klejnotów, które zapewne przypatrywały się jej w tamtej chwili. Z początku nie rozumiała dlaczego, jednak po chwili podszedł do niej jeden z Ametystów i spytał, czy wie, gdzie jest. Klejnot odpowiedziała, że nie ma pojęcia, ponieważ jedynie uciekała przed zagrożeniem. Wówczas okazało się, że Diopi wpadła w sam środek rozprawy sądowej na temat dwóch Defektów. Przez chwilę wpatrywano się jej w ciszy, a po niedługim czasie postawiono obok uszkodzonych klejnotów. Tak też poznała Bridgmanit i Diopsyt - swoje dwie pierwsze przyjaciółki. Kiedy stała już na miejscu, Cyrkony kontynuowały swoje za i przeciw istnieniu tych klejnotów. Kolejne godziny mijały, a atmosfera robiła się coraz gorętsza. W końcu zorientowano się, że nikt nawet nie zapytał Diopi, jakim jest klejnotem, by móc zapisać to w raporcie. Na szczęście w tym momencie Biały Cyrkon ogłosił koniec rozprawy i darował im życie argumentując, że nie są całkowicie bezużyteczne. Defekty postanowiły trzymać się razem. TBA Relacje [[Chuda Rose Quartz|'Chuda Rose Quartz']] Przede wszystkim zawdzięcza jej życie. Już samo to spowodowało, że Dioptaz polubiła Chudą. Kiedy jednak dowiedziała się, że klejnot również jest defektywny, poczuła coś więcej. Zaczęła widzieć w niej kogoś, kto - podobnie jak wcześniej Bridgmanit i Diopsyt - rozumie ją i jej problemy. Rose traktuje ja prawie jak młodszą siostrę, zachowuje się jak jej opiekunka, przez co mała czasem się na nią denerwuje. Zazwyczaj jednak przyznaje jej rację i stara się sprostać jej oczekiwaniom. Nie uważa jej za swojego szefa, a raczej za rozsądny klejnot, który myśli o jej dobrze. Jej jak dotąd jedyny sprzeciw wywołał nakaz zbliżania się do Serycyt - tylko wtedy nie zgodziła się posłuchać kwarcu. Poza tym świetnie się dogadują, czego dowodem jest ich fuzja - Willemit. [[Serycyt|'Serycyt']] TBA Bridgmanit TBA Diopsyt TBA Awenturyn * TBA Diamenty TBA Mieszkańcy Homeworld TBA Fuzje [[Willemit|'Willemit']] TBA [[Tektyt|'Tektyt']] TBA Wystąpienia Seria Oczy, które nie widzą * Ciemność wokół mnie * Homeworld to strata czasu! * Pół żartem, pół serio Ciekawostki * Z początku miała przypominać szafir i być koloru niebieskiego * Nikt nie wie gdzie powstała - nawet ona sama ** Bardzo prawdopodobne, że jest jednym z niewielu klejnotów powstałych w sposób naturalnych * Potrafi pisać ludzkim braillem * Kiedyś zapytała Chudej Rose jak powstają klejnoty ** Chuda stwierdziła, że to jeszcze nie czas na takie rozmowy * Gdyby Chuda nie została jej przewodnikiem, najpewniej by ją skruszono * Rozprawa, na której poznała Bridgmanit i Diopsyt była mniej znaczącą rozprawą - nie wymagała udziału Diamentów w charakterze sędziów * Była przekonana, że Chuda Rose posiada własny statek Galeria Dioptaz.png|Na co dzień Smutnadioptaz.png|Smuteczek :( Okularydioptaz.png|W okularkach 20170814 223027.JPG|Razem z Chudą Rose - szkic Awi-Diopi.png|Razem z Aweturyn* Bridgmanit-Dioptaz.png|W fuzji z dawna przyjaciółką - Bridgmanit Willemit.png|w fuzji z Chudą Rose Quartz CieńDiopi.png| Taki arcik by me MaryMikolajYin.png|Świąteczny art od Mary :) Zdjęcie Dioptaz i Serycyt.png|Takie tam próby zrobienia sobie zdjęcia DioptazdlaYin1234.png|Prezent od Bialuuu Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Klejnoty nienależące do żadnej jednostki Kategoria:Kreatywność Yin1234 Kategoria:Krzemiany Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników